


Call Me

by shrodingers



Series: the bedroom [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s era Queen, Angst, Fluff, Love Story in Reverse, M/M, Philosophy, brian's going through an existential crisis, deaky's an adorable bean, freddie needs a hug, roger's a babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrodingers/pseuds/shrodingers
Summary: Sometimes, to really see what went wrong, you have to go back to the beginning.Or, in which four boys observe their relationship in reverse.





	Call Me

The harsh slamming of the door made Freddie violently shudder.

He's not sure how they reached this situation, but they did and now they're not speaking with one another. He could list out the little things that didn't matter before but collided in an unforgiving way in the end, scattered with insults and punches. Sinking to the floor slowly, he examined the situation that played out moments ago. Brian accused Roger of cheating on him, Roger snapped back, Freddie tried to intervene and John just wanted it all to stop. Words were exchanged, and now Freddie's left in this calamity of the remnants of what their relationship was. He would have listened to when John was upset over his exams if he wasn't so busy producing the album. He should have been there for Brian when he was panicking over whether he should pursue his Ph.D. or focus on Queen. He could have helped Roger with his nightly panic attacks if he wasn't stricken with insomnia. There were so many would haves, should haves and could haves, but too little time to fix them all. So instead of rushing out the door to get them back like some rom-com plotline, he wept for the would haves. 

!! 

Brian was up for the fourteenth night. 

The stillness of the night provided him a sort of odd comfort, especially from today's events. Orion could aid him in his sad attempts to forget what happened, but the stars could only do so much. So he decided to silently observe the stars like he always did. 

"Bri?" 

Startled, he saw Freddie wiping at his bleary eyes. The witching spell cast over the house was now broken. 

"Fred, go back to sleep. I have an observation to work on." 

"I can't. The album can't finish itself, dear." 

Brian sighed. "Come here. At least keep me company." 

Freddie grinned, before snuggling closer to him. Brian gave him half the blanket, to which he happily took. 

"Bri, about today's argument.." 

Brian simply waved his hand in dismissal. "It's alright, the album was wearing all of us out. It was only logical to act out on it." 

"Bri, I'm trying to apologize here!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes, the album was important, but I didn't need to take it out on you, of all people. You're hardworking and gentle and you make me feel like I'm not the only one in the entire universe." 

Brian observed him for a moment, taking in how he looked in the moonlight. Freddie was breathtaking, a 𝘒𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘬 of some sorts. 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘊𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘴! 

"Earth to Bri? You still here?" Freddie peered over at him, an amused smile on his face. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Orion's belt has just appeared." 

And that was how they spent the rest of the night, staring at Orion, while Across the Universe was aptly playing on the vinyl, and he knew that he wasn't alone after all this time. 

!! 

It was an hour later when Roger Taylor arrived at the studio. 

"Ah, so the self-regarding Roger Taylor decided to grace us with his presence today! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Freddie chortled, his face getting redder and redder by the minute. 

Roger flipped him off before sitting at his drum set, hitting the cymbal as a sign to start practice. Struggling to hide his giggles he harmonizes with Freddie up until the bridge when he bursts into full-on laughter. 

"What the hell, Roger! You came late, you didn't hit the notes perfectly, and now you have the audacity to laugh? You might as well explain yourself before I fucking deck you!" threatened Freddie, advancing on him. 

"Whoa, calm down Muhammad Ali! I was only counting down the seconds as to when you'll mention where Deaky is." said Roger innocently. 

As soon as he mentioned his name, Deaky arrived at the studio, breathing heavily. "Hey guys, s-sorry I'm late. I lost track of time, and I missed the bus, so I had to walk, and-" 

"It's alright, darling. Now let's get to work. We have a performance in a few days time, and if we want to be Queens, we have to work like one." Freddie clapped his hands, signalling an exhausted Brian to stand up and get to his position. John walked up next to Roger and whispered, "I am going to kill you later." 

Roger simply smirked. "You keep saying that, but we both know you won't do it." John slapped his arm in response and begun with the first song. He's going to have to make up for it during their lunch break, and it's fucking worth it. 

And if Brian was sliding jealous looks at the both of them, then to hell with it. 

!! 

"I love you so much, do you know that?" 

Freddie and John were in the backyard, enjoying the sunlight and each other. Brian and Roger were out, so they had the house all to themselves. To be honest, the time was mainly spent making out and dancing and more making out instead of working on the songs but screw it, the music could wait. 

"Hmm?" Deaky smiled lazily at him, pretending not to know what he was talking about. 

Freddie shoved him slightly. "I think you know what I mean, darling." Deaky nodded, before pulling Freddie in for another kiss. He could get used to this. 

!! 

"Another love song? Fred, this album has one too many love songs, you can't possibly add another one!" 

"Try me, Brian. Besides, this song is for all three of you. You changed my life in ways you couldn't imagine, at least let me thank you for it." 

"I like it, Fred." piped Roger. 

"Why thank you dear," cooed Freddie, winking at him. "Anyone in favour of Seaside Rendezvous on the album?" 

There was a show of hands. "Well, that's settled then. Seaside Rendezvous is officially on the album." Freddie sauntered up to Roger, silently thanking him.

!! 

Brian caught his breath, panting heavily on the bed. John's lying next to him, tracing Ohm's Law on his chest. 

"Tell me about the stars, Brian." 

His heart stuttered. Of course, Deaky wanted to know about the stars, not because he liked them, but because he liked seeing the way he got excited over it. So with love swelling in his heart, he told him about the Crab Nebula, Neptune's chartings, and when he got to the part when he was explaining the possibility of multiple universes, John was fast asleep. Kissing his forehead, he too settled down to sleep. 

(The next day though, John asked him about the parallel universe theory at the bus stop. Brian kissed him then and there.) 

!! 

Roger came out the same day he was confronted about his song. 

"I told you, it's not strong enough!" Brian snapped at him angrily. "Now come out of the cupboard and get to practice!" 

"For the last time, no! You don't understand what this song means to me, and you insulting it is only making it worse!" 

Brian groaned. "Fine," he grumbled, raising his hands in surrender. "What is it about the song that makes you so defensive about it?" 

"Bri, I-I like guys. The same way I like girls." 

There was silence on the other side, which Roger took as shock. "Does that mean you're bisexual?" 

Roger nodded. "I don't know what to do, Bri. I like all three of you, and I'm scared." He couldn't take it, so he let out a guttural sob. 

"It's okay, Rog. You don't have to be ashamed. Come out, and we can help you, okay?" 

"You promise?" his voice now very small. 

"I promise." 

Roger hesitantly stepped out of the closet (ironically), before being tackled by Brian. Roger leaned into the hug, allowing the warmth to envelop him. 

!! 

John used to date before he met any of them. Veronica, her name was. She was so sweet and innocent, exactly like him. But when he joined the band, he dreamt more of his bandmates than his girlfriend. So he had to do the right thing, and Veronica accepted this better than he expected it. Occasionally, one of his bandmates (it was usually Roger) would remind him of the time he tried to be straight. 

"Shut up," he muttered, before heading upstairs. 

!! 

"Our lead singer just quit." 

Freddie tried his hardest not to smile. "Then you're going to have to find someone new." 

Impressing then well enough with his skills, he's won the guitarist and the drummer over. 

"What did you say your name was?" Brian asked curiously. He knew his name, he just wanted to hear it again. 

"Freddie. Freddie Bulsara." 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is I'm sorry


End file.
